Unexpected love
by TheSmash
Summary: Kurt finds love in an unexpected place. the question is can Kurt help that love, and if so who's gonna help him.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt, and Blaine walked swiftly down the halls, as they were about to be late for glee club, "Blaine you just had to say oh we can spend two more minutes out here it won't matter," Kurt was furious him and Blaine had been out in Blaine car listening to music, and talking, with the occasional kiss. "Kurt, I don't see why you are so mad," Blaine didn't understand it since the school year had started drawing to a close Kurt had been jumping down his throat.

Kurt and Blaine were silent the rest of the run to glee, they stepped into the choir room, as the bell rang. Glee took an unusual turn, when Mr. Schue called Rachel up to sing the last song of glee for the year, and she turned it down.

With a gasp from the rest of the club Mercedes said to Mr. Schue, "I think Rachel should go see the nurse," then turning to Rachel she questioned her, "are you feeling okay honey? I mean you do look feverish." Rachel laughed, the answered, "I am fine, but me an Aria have been working on something all year, and I think she is ready." Everyone in the club turned to the red headed Cheerio sitting quietly in between Finn, and Puck. She stood up and looked at Kurt, "Kurt can you help me? I know you know this song better than me," Kurt didn't move till he heard the music then smiled and got up and went to Aria.

**Aria:**_Something has changed within me,Something is not the same.I'm through with playing by the rulesOf someone else's game._**Kurt:**_Too late for second-guessing,Too late to go back to 's time to trust my instincts,Close my eyes and leap._**Both:**_It's time to tryDefying gravityI think I'll tryDefying gravityKiss me goodbye I'mDefying GravityAnd you won't bring me down..._**Aria:**_I'm through accepting limits'Cause someone says they're so._**Kurt:**_Some things I cannot change,But till I try, I'll never know._

**Aria:**_Too long I've been afraid of_**Kurt:**_Losing love I guess I've lost._**Both:**_Well, if that's love,It comes at much too high a cost!I'd sooner buyDefying me goodbye,I'm defying gravity.I think I'll tryDefying GravityAnd you won't bring me down.I'd sooner buyDefying me goodbye,I'm defying gravity.I think I'll tryDefying GravityAnd you won't bring me down._(Aria stopped singing and let Kurt hit the high 'F' alone)

**Kurt:**

_Bring me down!Ahhahhoahh_

"Okay then, guys that was amazing, except Kurt I remember you and Rachel having a 'Diva off' for this song, and you missed the high 'F'." Mr. Schue said questioningly.

Kurt looked at him sighed and answered, "yes, Mr. Schue, I could of hit that note during the 'diva-off', but I blew it on purpose, because my dad got a call before it from someone telling him 'his son is a fag'."

Everyone looked at him, but before Mr. Schue could say something the bell rang, and Kurt was the first one out of the choir room.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt stopped and sighed quietly to him self when he heard the oh so familiar voice of David Karofsky.

"What Dave?" Kurt really didn't want to talk to him, and risk Blaine thinking something was going on. "I just wan- uh never mind see you later," Karofsky walked off, and Kurt turned around to see Blaine right behind him. "Oh my Gaga Blaine," Kurt said surprised, "did Wes make ya'll practice creeping up on people?" Blaine laughed, "yes actually he did." Kurt laughed and took Blaine's hand as they left the school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad I'm home," Karofsky said as he walked in to the living room. "David can you come here please," his mom's sweet voice floated in from the kitchen.

Hang on mom I need to put my stuff up," Dave started up the stairs when he heard his dad, "David Michael Karofsky get your ass in here now," his dad sounded pissed so he went into the kitchen school bag still slung over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked sounding confused and scared. "David can you explain these?"

Dave could barley make out the pictures his dad was holding, but then he realized what they were and froze, "David there are 25 pictures here all of Kurt Hummel, and 13 of them have hearts on them," when Dave didn't answer his dad's tone got stronger, "David why do you have these?"

Dave swallowed, and realized this was it he had to tell them, "Mom, dad…." he started, but almost couldn't finish, "I'm….gay," there he said it and he thought every thing would be fine, but then all hell broke loose.

"David, don't say that your just sick," his mom started to grab his shoulders, but Dave pushed her away.

Then his dad started back in, "it's that Hummel kid, he's got you sick hasn't he," Dave stood with his mouth open he couldn't believe what he was hearing the people who said they would love him no matter what were calling him 'sick'.

"Meredith, please take him to his room?" His mom grabbed him by the shirt and drug him up stairs. Once he was in his room she locked it, (from the outside). He could faintly hear his dad on the phone downstairs, probably calling Azimio's dad he was a bigger gossiper than Santana, and Brittany.

Twenty five minutes later his dad came in his room, David me and your mom have talked about it, and your going away for the summer to a healing camp. It's called Tree Tops."Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing.


	3. Camp day 1

Chapter 3: camp day 1

It was four in the morning, and Dave was tired. Why his dad couldn't except him he didn't know, all he knew was he was leaving for a 'gay away camp' and he wouldn't be able to see Kurt 'the very thing he lived for' as he nicknamed him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed that they were parked in Kurt's driveway, "what are we doing here?"

Dave questioned his father as he was told not to call him dad. "David I realize that you didn't get sick on your own, so Kurt is going to the camp too," Dave 's mouth was hanging open untill he finally spoke up, "how did you get his dad to agree to this, he excepts Kurt for who he is?"

Just at that moment Kurt, and Burt started for the car, "Paul I can't thank you enough a camp that helps gay kids is just what Kurt needs, with that they put Kurt's luggage in the car, and they were off." Dave didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to talk to Kurt outloud, so he did the only thing he knew he could do. After about a few minutes of silence Kurt's phone lit up, he clicked open to find a text from none other than David Karofsky, the text read,

I thought your dad was cool with you being gay? -D (Kurt was shocked to read this, but texted him back just as fast).

He is why are you asking. -K

Well first of all he is sending you to a 'gay away camp' -D

(Kurt could not believe what he had just read his dad wouldn't do that to him). Dave are you okay, my dad wouldn't do that to me. -K

I guess he didn't know I told my parents and the freaked out, and said I was sick and needed help. -D

Kurt didn't feel like texting him back he only looked over at him and felt a quick pain in the pit of his stomach this isn't gonna be good.

The ride to the 'camp' was a good three hours, and when they arrived Dave's dad took their luggage out of the back gave them a map and told them to find their way to the camp leaders office. After finding their way to the office and speaking to the leader Mr. Zalphlington, wow that won't be hard to forget the two boys thought in unison they made their way to their cabin, cabin number 15.

"Amanda that is my skirt," a shrill voice obviously a girl screamed. "Stacy it's mine," a sweet pitched voice returned. "Will both of you shut up you guys are giving me a head ache. Out of all the people here, why I was put up with you two I will never understand," a soft angelic but low voice replyed, Kurt and Dave looked at each other before opening the door.

Sure enough there stood two girls, and a guy one girl with blonde hair the length of Quinn's after Nationals, blue eyes and a heart shaped face, the other with brown hair the length of Rachel's brown eyes and a round face. The guy was another story he had chesnut colored hair, brown eyes that sparkled like the stars, and a perfect body.

Kurt was the first to speak up, "hi I'm Kurt Hummel," seeing Dave wasn't gonna talk continued, "and this is David Karofsky." "Hi I'm Amanda," the blonde confirmed, "that's Stacy, and James, but we just call him Jamie," she said montioning to her friends.

After a long day of unpaking and reading for Dave, and singing for Kurt (the others were surprised by his voice) they all sat on there respective beds Dave's by the door, Kurt's across the very small cabin next to Dave, Amanda. Next to Kurt, Stacy, and in the middle of them all was Jamie. "So," Amanda started," Dave found her very annoying, "Why are you guys here?" Dave and Kurt just looked around the room. "Would you guys feel better if we told you why we are here first?" Kurt saw she was really egar to know and nodded.

She looked at Stacy to start, "Well, I always had the feeling I was diffrent, but then this new girl moved to my school, and I just knew I was in love with her. She was perfect, so I confided in my bestfriend not knowing she was homophobic. After me and Stella started dating she told my mom, and I got sent here."

Stacy in turn looked to Jamie, "I had the most perfect boyfriend," he started tearing up, "We were engaged and going to move to New York to get married. He was on his way home one night and was hit by a drunk driver, he was killed instantlly and the driver got five years. His parnets wanted to cremate him, but I wanted to be able visit him, and when they said it was none of my business I told them that it would of been and that we were in love since I'm only 17 they told my parents and I got sent here."

He looked to Amanda she took a deep breath and relayed her story, "my story is kind of like Stacy's but I had a girlfriend and she was in the closet, and when our parents found out we were sent here, she is in cabin 2 across the lake.

She looked to Dave he took a huge breath in and out the started his story:

"I was in the eighth grade, i never had a grilfriend but I didn't think anything of it. I was forced by my bestfriend Azimio to go to a musical, because his girlfriend was dragging him. Well that is when my world changed this beautiful brunet started singing I thought to myself this can't be right this person with the angelic voice isn't a girl it was a guy. Kurt was in the seventh grade, but when I hit highschool I thought my feelings for him would go away, but I failed my sophmore year so we could be in the same grade," Dave realised that Kurt was just across the room but continued anyways, " My jounior year, I tortured him I would shove him into lockers just so I could be close to him, and one day he confronted me in the locker room, and I lost control and kissed him. I was so scared he would tell I threatened to kill him after that there was a long time were he transferred to an all boys school, but a couple days ago my dad found some pictures of him, so I came out and he sent me here."

Dave looked at Kurt, "his dad tricked my dad into sending me here."

"So Kurt you can sing?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, I was in the glee club at my school," Kurt answered Dave could tell he missed his friends all ready.

"Sing something for us," Jamie said. Kurt looked at him and replyed, "what song?" Stacy chimed in, "According to you," Stacy turned the song on, pn her phone and Kurt began to sing.

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with it.

According to you.

According to you. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.

According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh- no-. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. [you, you]

According to you. [you, you] According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right

Kurt finished singing and the whole cabin applauded. Kurt and Dave fell asleep that night knowing at least they had friends here.


	4. i love you

Chapter4: i love you

"Wake up losers," oh the 'loving voice' of their camp leader, "get up now or I'm gettin the water buckets." The teens of cabin 15 awoke at that threat and all sat up on the edge of their beds. "Is he always like this?" Amanda nodded at Dave's question. "I hate this," Kurt's usually sweet voice was irritated and Dave could tell 'diva Kurt' was awake today.

Of course only Dave was the only one aware of this seeing as they only met the others yesterday, "What's wrong Kurt?" Kurt looked at his former bully surprised he cared why he was mad, "Mercedes just told me we are officially out of 'The New Directions' so they can't compete today at Nationals." Amanda, Stacy and Jamie all looked confused and of course only Jamie spoke up, "The what? Compete at what?" Kurt was so mad he might blow up at Jamie, so Dave answered the question, "The New Direction our schools Glee Club. With out us they have eleven members and they need twelve to compete at the Nationals completion."

Kurt was trying not to cry Dave could hear it when he tried to talk, " Nationals is in New York, my dream place." All five of the teens looked around at each other until Stacy broke the silence, "we should probably get ready. We all have 'peace' circle today."

They all got ready in a rush and made their way to the group room and sat down, "hello everybody," Mr. Goodston their 'peace' circle director greeted the room as he entered, "I see we have two new members. Please stand up state your name, favorite pass time, your school, and a school club or sport your were active in before coming here. Let's start with you." Dave stood and started down the list, "David Karofsky my favorite pass time is football I went to William McKinley High school, I was on the football team, and in the Glee Club." Mr. Goodston cleared his throat before continuing, "that's great David, okay your turn." Kurt stood took a deep breath before letting them know who was boss in this room, "my name is Kurt Hummel I sing in my pass time I went to William McKinley High school and I was in the Glee Club," before he sat down he added, "and because I am being forced to be here not only did I get kicked out of the Glee Club I also am missing the competion today which means they can't perform. Which means the Glee Club is over, and I am missing my one year anniversary with my boyfriend." Everyone but him, Dave, and their roommates shuddered at the word, but Mr. Goodston spoke up, "that's why you are here so you will realize being with him is wrong, and you can end it and start over." Kurt couldn't bring himself to even look at this man, but he was pissed, "FIRST OF ALL WHAT HE AND I HAVE ISN'T WRONG IT'S LOVE AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO END IT. I WON'T AND JUST TO LET YOU PEOPLE KNOW I WHO I AM I AM KURT HUMMEL I AM AMAZING, AND I AM A STAR GET ON MY BAD SIDE I WILL HURT YOU THEN HAVE MY BESTFRIEND CUT YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE," and with that Kurt stormed out of the room.

Dave searched all day, but he couldn't find Kurt. All day the whole camp was talking about Kurt's 'Diva' fit (Kurt would kill anyone who called him a 'Diva' to his face) wait was that music he heard.

Whooo...

How to choose?

Who to be?

Well, let's see

There are so many choices now.

Play guitar, be a movie star.

In my head, a voice says

Why not, try everything?

Why stop, reach for any dream?

I can rock, cause it's my life.

And now's the time

Who will I be?

It's up to me

All the never ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be?

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be?

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,

I'm the guy to change the world

I can do it any time.

Opportunity right in front of me

And the choice is all mine

Why not, try everything?

Why stop, reach for any dream?

I can rock, cause it's my life.

And now's the time

Who will I be?

It's up to me

All the never ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be?

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be?

I wanna find the who I am inside.

Who will I be?

I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...

Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...

Who will I be?

It's up to me

All the never ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be?

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be?

Whooo... who will I be?

Who will I be!

Dave stood outside the shack where he heard Kurt's beautiful voice, but judging by the group of campers Dave guessed he wasn't the only one who heard. There was a ton of murmured questions of who was singing, but Dave noticed one boy in particular who seemed keen to ask, "is he your boyfriend?" Dave couldn't beleive he was being asked this but responed with a sad toned, "no he's not." The boy's face lit up, "so you guys broke up?" Dave didn't know how to respond, so the boy elaborated his thoughts, "I mean he said he had a boyfriend, and i mean everyone can see the way you guys look at each other." Dave couldn't wait to burst his preppy little bubble, "he does have a boyfriend. His name is Blaine and they are very happy together." Dave could see the boy's face fall, but he still opened his mouth, "so you don't like him at all. I mean Kurt is fine." Dave chuckled a little at that, no i do like him a lot, but I screwed up any chance i might of had at him last year," Kurt walked out catching the very end of the two boy's conversation, "I would never ask him out." Hurt, Kurt opened the door and slammed it shut causing the two boys to jump. Dave extended his hand to a crying Kurt, "Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt shook his head no and Dave let out a sigh followed by, "come on let's go get you cleaned up. The tears have ruined your pretty, little face, and that guy that just walked off Lucas was just telling me that your the new bitch of the camp, everyone but the counclers loved your rant."

After walking Kurt back to the cabin and getting him cleaned up Dave looked at him worridly, "so, Kurt why were you crying?" Kurt didn't answer he only pulled out his phone so Dave could read it. The screen Dave noticed was a conversation between Kurt and Mercedes:

Hey, white boy! -M

Hey 'Cedes! -K

How's camp? We all miss you. -M

Turns out Dave's dad tricked mine into sending me to a 'gay away'camp! I miss you guys too, so much! -K

Oh Hell to the no! -M

It's ok I'm rooming with Dave, so at least I know some one, oh and there is another guy in our cabin (James(Jamie)) and two girls (Stacy and Amanda) -K

ok boo I'm gld your happy! -M

yeah I am, but I want out. -K

Well honey don't kill the messanger. -M

Mercedes what are you talking about? -K

Ok, well since you aren't here Blaine transferred back to Dalton. -M

I know we talked about it. -K

Hold on boo! Me and Rach were at the Lima Bean, and he was there with another guy from Dalton. Kurt they were kissing Blaine is cheating on you. -M

Hey Diva, I have to go. I will text you later. -K

Dave looked at the smaller boy who motioned for him to read the next messages:

Hello -K

Hey, sweetie -B

don't sweetie me! -K

Kurt, babe what's wrong? -B

who's your new friend at Dalton? -K

What? Oh you mean Sebastian -B

Yes, tell me about him -K

He's new in the Warblers, so I'm helping him out -B

Well since I'm sure you know. Is he a good kisser? -K

Kurt I am so sorry -B

No your not, Blaine we are done. -K

Kurt! -B

No, Blaine just please leave me alone. -K

Dave didn't know what to say so her started here. He leaned in and pressed a slow, soft, gentle kiss to Kurt's soft pefect lips, 'oh my god,' he thought to himself, 'he was kissing Kurt again and the best part was. Kurt was kissing him back.' Dave almost had a heart attack when he heard Kurt's next words, "I never should of pushed you away last year." Dave smiled at that and brought his lips back to Kurt's. Thier kiss was interupted by Jamie, "oh sorry guys, uh I just came to reming you guys about the dodge ball game later, and the sing-off in two weeks."

They had their schedules cleared for the day so they could spend time with their cabin mates, getting to know one another. It was when they were all playing truth or dare that a girl with dirty blonde hair to her shoulders, and icy blue eyes entered. As always Stacy was they first to talk, "hi my name is Stacy you must be our new cabin mate." when all the girl did was nod Stacy introduced the rest of the group, "that's Kurt, Dave, Amanda, and James, but we call him Jamie."

The girl smiled and said her first word to them, "hi my name is Alexisis, but you can call me Lexi." Lexi had been invited to join their game. It was Lexi's turn, "okay Dave, truth or dare." Dave had to think at first but then chose dare, "okay I dare you to do something you really want to do, but are to scared to." Dave thought for a minute, and before he realized what he was doing he took Kurt's hand, "Kurt, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Will you do me the honor of having you as my boyfriend?"

Kurt just sat there shocked at what he was hearing David Karofsky his old bully asking him (Kurt) to be his boyfriend while they were both stuck in a 'gay away' camp. He realized he had been silent for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. He took a deep breath and answered, "yes Dave I will," Kurt said it and the whole cabin erupted with applause earning the two boys a, "it's about time," from Jamie. The game continued until Dave stopped everything, "oh my god," He was screaming, "Kurt guess who just arrive?" Kurt was confused by this, "who?" Dave smiled, "Santana and Brittany."

The day went by to fast but before either boy knew they were getting ready for bed. Everyone else was asleep, but Kurt and Dave were awake laying in each others arms n Kurt's bed talking, "you look so beautiful tonight," Dave said admiring Kurt. "Beautiful?" Kurt smiled at Dave which in turn Dave blushed, but said, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Kurt chuckled lightly, "how do you know my middle name?" Dave smiled, "I will tell you some other time, let's go to bed."

Two weeks later!

Dave woke up that morning feeling better then he ever had in his life and the reason was asleep across the room. He got up, showered, and got dressed and when he exited the bathroom he saw Kurt was up. The whole cabin had 'peace' circle today, but Kurt and Dave were the only one's who didn't have counseling. After Kurt was done showering they spent the thirty minutes until 'peace' circle laying in Kurt's bed talking, laughing, and getting to know each other more.

'Peace' Circle was just as bad as the dodge ball game, but atleast people weren't getting hit in the face. Mr. Goodston was ridiculing Kurt and Dave's relationship and it was why Kurt was now in their cabin with Stacy, Amanda, Lexi, and Jamie comforting a crying David, "honey you are not a bad boyfriend," Kurt didn't know what to say but, "Dave you are the best boyfriend in the world. Don't listen to a damn thing the people at this fucking camp say."

Dave started sniffling, "K-kurt h-he was ri-right there is so much wrong with this world and I can't protect you….like a good boyfriend." Kurt look at Lexi they had this code down (seeing how Kurt knew this would happen). Lexi went to the stereo system and turned it on. The music began to fill the room as Kurt began singing:

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Kurt took Dave's hand:

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around...

Kurt let go of Dave's hand stood back and put as much energy into the song as he could:

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand pulling him up with him:

You're so mean

When you talk

About yourself

You are wrong

Change the voices

In your head

Make them like you

Instead

So complicated

Look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough

I've done all i can think of

Chased down all my demons

see you do the same

Kurt stepped back again letting go of Dave's hand all the energy coming back:

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

The world stares while I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and I tried

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand:

Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,

Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me

Kurt sat him and Dave down on the bed holding one of Dave's hand and with his free hand cupping his boyfriends cheek so he was holding Dave's face up level with his own, so they were gazing into each other's eyes:

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect.

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

Kurt ended the song with a chaste kiss to Dave's lips. The rest of the room gave Kurt a round of applause. It was perfect till Jamie spoke up, ghey guys you can be all lovey dovey later, right now we need to get ready for the sing-off.h They gathered they things and made their way reluctantly to the auditorium. "Welcome, everyone to out first annual sing-off. Please join me in giving the guys a round of applause since they will be going first." Kurt took they stage with Dave and other guys and sure enough right up front were none other than Santana Maria Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. Kurt took center stage and begun singing with all the other guys harmonizing in the background.

Kurt:

uptown girl,

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a backstreet guy

I bet her momma never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bred world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Dave then stepped out from the rest of the guys and took the next few lines.

Dave:

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an...

All the other guys stopped harmonizing and joined in.

All guys:

uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

The other guys stepped back leaving Kurt upfront.

Kurt:

She's got a choice

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

Dave stepped forward and joined his boyfriend.

Dave:

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

Kurt joined in with Dave.

Kurt and Dave:

And then I'll win

Kurt stopped singing and let Dave take the next few lines.

Dave:

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

Dave stopped singing and smiled at Kurt signaling Kurt to take the next part.

Kurt:

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

With an...

All the other guys started to sing along with the lead.

All guys:

uptown girl

She's been living in her white bred world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

The other guys backed away and Kurt kept singing.

Dave:

That's what I am

Kurt stepped back out of the line and helped Dave with the next part.

Kurt and Dave:

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love...

Kurt and Dave walked back to the group but only Kurt kept singing

Kurt:

With an uptown...

They ended their number all together.

All guys:

girl.

Everyone (the girls) gave them a round of deafening applause then Mr. Z took over the mic again, "guys that was spectacular okay come down here and help me welcome up to the stage the girls with 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift," the girls took the stage with Santana and Lexi at center stage, gokay girls make me proud of what you've accomplished in the last few weeks.h The music started and Kurt knew this wasn't going to end well.

Santana:

This was never the way I planned

Lexi:

not my intention

Santana:

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lexi:

lost my discretion

Now Santana and Lexi were facing each other.

Santana:

It's not what

Lexi:

I'm used to

Santana and Lexi started circling each other.

Santana:

just wanna try you on

Lexi:

I'm curious for you

Santana and Lexi:

caught my attention

Santana and Lexi stopped circling each other and faced their audience.

All girls:

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Santana:

the taste of her cherry chap stick

All girls:

I kissed a girl just to try it

Lexi:

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Santana and Lexi:

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

All girls:

I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

Santana and Lexi resumed their circling of each other while singing to each other.

Lexi:

No, I don't even know your name

Santana:

it doesn't matter

Lexi:

You're my experimental game

Santana:

just human nature

Lexi:

It's not what good girls do

Santana:

not how they should behave

Lexi:

My head gets so confused

Santana and Lexi:

hard to obey

Santana and Lexi stopped circling each other and faced the audience again.

All girls:

I kissed a girl and, I liked it

Santana:

the taste of her cherry chap stick

All girls:

I kissed a girl just to try it

Lexi:

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Santana and Lexi:

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

All girls:

I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

Brittany stepped off from the other girls and started circling Santana and Lexi.

Brittany:

Us girls we are so magical,

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it

Santana, Lexi, and Brittany grabbed hands.

Britt, Santana, and Lexi:

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

All girls:

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Santana:

the taste of her cherry chap stick

All girls:

I kissed a girl just to try it

Lexi:

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Santana and Lexi:

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

All the girls placed their arms around the girl on either side of them's waist connecting them in one long line.

All girls:

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Santana, Lexi, and Britt stepped out of the line still connected.

Santana, Lexi, and Britt:

I liked it.

The guys had busted out in applause for the girls' bravery but Mr. Z wasn't to happy, gladies you all have beautiful voices, but I was hopeing you all had made some sort of progress.h

Santana was furious at this and as Kurt and Dave already knew a pissed Santana was a dangerous thing in it's own way. Kurt looked at Dave and only saw pure terror in his eyes, and he was sure that's what he saw in his, "look here hobbit, there is nothing wrong with any of us. I think you need a brain transplant, because there is something wrong with you. Yo soy de un lugar llamado Altos de Lima adyacentes. ¿Usted sabe dónde está usted muerde perra de tamaño. Es que es en los lados mal de las pistas.¿Sabeslo que ocurre allí, las cosas malas! (I am from a place called Lima Heights Adjacent. Do you know where that is you bite sized bitch. It's it's on the wrong sides of the tracks. Do you know what goes on there, BAD THINGS!) You made my boy Kurt sing about being in love with an 'uptown girl' now not trying to be mean to Kurt but he is an 'uptown girly-ish' gay" but now Kurt was red becase of blushing but she continued, "he might of macked on my girl Britt here during sophomore year, when he was trying to act straight, but I love him the way he is because he is perfect that way. So listen closely SHUT UP!"

Mr. Z didn't know what to say to that outburst so he decided on, "Santana go get a pillow and a blanket you get to spend the night in the hole."

The day after was long and irritable, "Dave," Kurt said sleepily, him and Dave had been sitting out by the lake all day, "do you ever think about what's going to happen to us when we get out of here?" Dave sat up moving Kurt off of him. Kurt had been leaning against Dave's chest all day, and whined at the loss of contact with his boyfriend, "Kurt what do you mean, 'what's going to happen to us?'" Dave was confused and put just as much emphasis on the word 'us; as Kurt did. Kurt looked Dave in the eye and continued on with his thoughts, "Dave, I want to know what going to happen when we get out and back to...to McKinley. I mean ar- will yo-," Kurt paused but continued, "David, I want to know what's going to happen when we get back to a place where no one knows your gay." Dave frowned not only did he feel bad, but Kurt was upset which made him feel worse, "Kurt when we get back I will walk into that school holding your hand, because I want everyone to know I am with you I want us to stay just like we are now." Kurt smiled, but Dave could tell it wasn't real, "are you sure? It means once you're out, you're out. There won't be a closet to hide in." Dave smiled a huge smirk, and pressed his lips to Kurt's. As they were kissing neither of them realized Kurt was now laying on his back with Dave on top kissing his way down Kurt's slender neck and whispered in his ear, "and I want everyone to know I am with the prom queen of 2011." Kurt giggled at that making Dave feel a little better.

Dave didn't know what to do he wanted to tell Kurt how he felt, but he didn't know how to say it or what wold happen if he did. What if Kurt didn't feel the same way, but he took a chance any way, g Kurt I love you.h Kurt sat up surprised at what Dave had said but with a shaky voice returned with, gI love you too.h Dave smiled his life was perfect he was captain of the hockey team, co captain of the football team, and he had an amazing boyfriend. Kurt and Dave walked back to their cabin around midnight. When they got back everyone was asleep, or so they thought. As they were getting ready for bed they hear voices out side their cabin , "Finn are you sure this is their cabin," came the all time known voice of Azimio Adams.


End file.
